KM-14
KM-14 is the deuteragonist in Jason X, in which she is portrayed by Lisa Ryder. KM was an android created by New Harvard student Tsunaron. Biography The latest in a long line of androids, KM accompanies her creator Tsunaron and several other New Harvard students on a field trip (arranged by Professor Braithwaite Lowe) from Earth II to the uninhabitable, original Earth in 2455. Reaching the planet via the spaceship The Grendel a group consisting of KM and several others is sent down to the surface, where they discover the remains of the Crystal Lake Research Facility. Finding the cryogenically preserved remains of mass murderer Jason Voorhees and facility scientist Rowan LaFontaine deep in the ruins of the structure, KM informs her companions that it is possible to revive Rowan from her hibernation. When a student named Azrael Benrubi accidentally has his arm cut off when the inanimate Jason, still clutching his machete, topples over near him, KM sedates him and treats his wound before helping the others take Jason and Rowan back to The Grendel.Jason X When it becomes apparent Jason Voorhees has revived and is stalking around the ship KM, Rowan, Professor Lowe and the students are told by Sergeant Brodski to barricade themselves in Lab One, where they overhear Jason seemingly kill all the soldiers over the airways. Shortly after being joined by The Grendel's engineer Trevor Crutchfield the ship crashes into and destroys the Solaris space station due to Jason killing the pilot Lou Goddard. When Jason breaks into the lab KM and the others flee, accidentally leaving Professor Lowe behind to be killed. When the group makes a plan to escape The Grendel in the shuttle, KM and Tsunaron head to the supply room to gather weapons and other necessities. When asked by Tsunaron what the odds of them getting away are, KM gives a low estimate, causing her and Tsunaron to get into a small argument which ends with the two making out and KM being uploaded with combat abilities. Confronting Jason after hysterical student Kirra Cooper blows herself and the shuttle up, KM feigns death when Jason impales her with his machete and takes the killer by surprise when he goes to reclaim the weapon, blasting him with a machine gun. Cartwheeling and brutally beating Jason and giving him no room for recourse, KM (with a little help from the wounded Sergeant Brodski) ultimately blows the killer apart in one of the labs, leaving his mangled remains slumped on a medical table. Rejoining her friends, KM helps the injured Brodski recover and sets in motion a plan to blow off the breached remaining pontoon of The Grendel (damaged in the crash with Solaris). While setting up the charges to destroy the pontoon KM and the others are confronted by the recovered Jason, who had been rebuilt as a cyborg by the ship's malfunctioning nano ants. Attempting to fight Jason both armed and unarmed KM has her head nonchalantly punched off by the killer. Grabbed by Tsunaron, the now body-less KM (after Waylander blows himself and Jason up) aids her creator in distracting the unfazed Jason while Rowan and Sergeant Brodski (who is outside the ship) work on getting the malfunctioning door connected to the dying Grendel to the rescue ship Tiamat open. Hooked up to a console, KM projects a holographic recreation of Camp Crystal Lake (complete with promiscuous campers) to keep Jason occupied. When the door to The Tiamat is opened, KM is accidentally left behind by her friends, but is saved at the last minute by Rowan, who rushes out of The Tiamat and back into the crumbling Grendel to grab KM, bringing her to safety. Along with Rowan and her creator, KM watches The Grendel explodes from the safety of The Tiamat. When Jason is blown out into space toward her and the others, KM witnesses Sergeant Brodski save them by tackling the killer, sending himself and Jason plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II.'' Appearances Films * ''Jason X (2001) Novels * Jason X (2005) References Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Primary protagonists Category:Adults